


Pumpkin Carving

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look behind you, towards the table. A few pumpkins lay there, empty, but only two of them have yet to be carved. Your family wanted to spend the day all together doing something fun with a Halloween theme - the day's almost here, anyway - but no matter how much they tried to convince you, you wanted to wait for Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Carving

You stretch your arms, yawning. School just ended, and you couldn't be more happy.

Walking through the hallways, you search your childhood friend - no matter how short he is, his eagerness and vitality usually make him so easy to find.

Usually.

«Shouyo?» You stop in front of his classroom's door, looking inside. As soon as you do, though, you see him dash towards you and pass you like he didn't even see you.

«Ah- sorry, I need to go to practice!» He shouts from the end of the hallway, and you barely hear him, but as soon as he's done he resumes running away, so you can't do much.

You usually go watch him practice, but your mom asked you to do some commissions, so you can't even run after him or wait until he's done. You take out your cellphone and send him a text instead, hoping he'll actually read it.

 

Sighing, you look out the window. It's dark out already, and it started raining - and Hinata hasn't even answered your text. You're sure his practice should've ended already, so what's taking him so long?

You look behind you, towards the table. A few pumpkins lay there, empty, but only two of them have yet to be carved. Your family wanted to spend the day all together doing something fun with a Halloween theme - the day's almost here, anyway - but no matter how much they tried to convince you, you wanted to wait for Hinata.

«I swear to God if he doesn't at least answer my text I'll be so angry with him tomorrow.» You reach for your cellphone and write out a message, sick of waiting around, but a knock on the glass makes you jump and scream.

«Hahaha, it's just me! Sorry, I didn't want to scare you!» You'd recognize his voice anywhere. You turn towards the window, and there he is, soaking wet under the rain and laughing.

«Yeah, yeah, idiot, come in before you get ill.» You can't hold back a smile, though, as you get to the door and let him in. He leaves his shoes and bag at the entrance, shivering.

«Here, come with me. I'm sure there's some clothes around somewhere that can fit you for now.» You have to ask your father, but in the end you find a rather large shirt and a pair of pants quite long, but you don't have anything better.

«Change, and make sure to dry your hair! I'll wait for you in the kitchen!» He thanks you with a smile, before heading in the bathroom. You quickly head to the kitchen, taking out cookies from the fridge - your mother prepared them earlier for you to eat with Hinata, and he's probably incredibly hungry after practice.

«Woah, are they your mom's cookies?! And they're ghost shaped! That's so cool!» You turn around to see Hinata, with a big grin plastered onto his face and his eyes sparkling. He ruffles his hair with a towel energetically, before laying it down on his shoulders and coming nearer to grab a cookie from the plate, munching on it happily.

«We can eat while we carve.» You bring the plate on the table, before sliding the two pumpkins that were awaiting you closer and taking two knives.

«I've been looking forward this for the whole year!» He gulps down the treat, before taking another and reaching for one of the knives.

The insides were already scooped out - a work you did earlier so you wouldn't have to think about it once he finally showed up - so you only have to carve the faces. You decide to bite a cookie before starting and, soon enough, you're both chatting and eating while carving the weirdest faces you can think of.

«I'm done! This was so much fun!» You look over to Hinata; he's so happy he's almost literally glowing - his eyes are sparkling, his grin is as wide as ever, and he holds up the pumpkin in front of him to admire his work. He's almost like kid, but his enthusiasm is contagious, and you've never been this happy in your life.

«I'm almost done too.» You turn your attention back to your own pumpkin. He lays down his, resting his elbows on the table and his head on his hands, watching you work and humming. You can almost feel his gaze on your skin, and you blush a little; you can't help but smile, in any case.

«Oh, yeah! My parents got pumpkins as well, and we still have to carve them. Do you want to come over tomorrow? We're going to have lots of fun!» Looking at him glowing from happiness, you can't really tell him no. He looks at you eager, waiting an answer, and a laugh escapes your lips.

«Sure.» He throws his hand in the air, triumphantly, before leaning over and leaving a kiss on your cheek. Glancing at him, you can see his whole face is burning up, and his eyes are cast on his pumpkin, refusing to look back at you. Giggling, you lay down your knife and quickly kiss his cheek, startling him and making him turn towards you.

You're probably as red as him, but it doesn't matter.

The smile that graces his lips is enough to make you happy.


End file.
